1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inexpensive party devices and children's toys, and to simple methods of making such devices and toys.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A halo in the form of an annulus or circle placed above the head of the user is an often used part of Halloween costumes, party apparel, costumes used in dramatic productions and the like. Various ways have been heretofore provided for suspending the halo over the head of the user. One of the more prevalent of such methods is that of extending a wire up from a harness attached to the body of the user, with the wire extending along the back of the neck and to a position over the head to support the halo band or circle by attachment to one side thereof. This type of structure is, of course, cumbersome, as well as relatively expensive.